


i want to go somewhere that we can explore.

by sanctify (orphan_account)



Series: unfinished challenges [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Marichat May, Marichat May 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: so take me away from this, 'cause this place iʼll hardly miss.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Chat Noir
Series: unfinished challenges [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774192
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	i want to go somewhere that we can explore.

“I dare you to…”

Marinette—as Multimouse—rolled her eyes playfully as her patrol partner, Chat Noir, tapped a clawed finger against his lips, humming in thought.

“I dare you to walk the plank!” He grinned, extending his baton from the edge of the building they were on, to the edge of the other building that was quite a distance away from them.

Multimouse raised an eyebrow at such a basic dare, “Are you treating me like a child, Chat Noir? I can do that just fine,” she crossed her arms against her chest, pouting.

“Just humor me, ma Princesse,” the feline superhero said, that same grin still on his face.

Multimouse huffed. Fine. She could do that easily. She could do it in her sleep!

She began to walk across the pole, she didnʼt even need to have her arms out to balance herself. She just strode forward with confidence, that would show that silly cat for underestimating her—

"W-w-woah!!” She yelped, suddenly throwing her arms out, spinning them and trying to regain her center of balance. Once she got her balance again she looked behind her, glaring at Chat Noir, “That wasnʼt funny, you jerk!”

But to her surprise, Chat Noir wasnʼt waiting on the building behind her. What… on Earth?

“Where are you looking at, Purrincess?” asked a voice near her ear. (No, she didnʼt squeak in surprise!) 

She looked forward and… there he was, standing on his baton in front of her. Looking to all the world like a smug cat that got the cream. How had he even gotten past her and in front of her without her noticing?! 

“H-how did you do that?!” 

“Trade secret, my dear Mousinette,” he chuckled. 

He reached for one of her hands, raising it to his lips to press a faint kiss. “I apologize for startling you, ma Princesse. I mean no harm whatsoever.” 

Multimouse huffed before crossing her arms again, “And why should I forgive you for scaring me, stinky alley cat?” 

“Meowch, your words wound me more than Miladyʼs,” he laughed. “Okay, tell you what,” he says, pointing towards one of the cafés still open at this hour. “Iʼll get you anything you want from there, for free too. As an apology for playing a little prank and shocking you,” he offered, winking at her. “Anything you want, Mari. Iʼm a big boy, I pay my own taxes.” 

Multimouse laughed at that. “We're not even in lycée yet, Chat Noir!” 

“Whoʼs to say that Iʼm not a lycéen, little mouse?” he asked, tapping her nose. 

“You literally mentioned just last week that you also used the Histoire book Ladybug had dropped last year!” (And that had been a shocker for Marinette. Because that meant that her Chaton was closer to her than she thought. Because according to Alyaʼs facts from last year, Françoise Dupont was the only school that used said book.)

“Oh, woops,” he rubbed a hand at the back of his head fake-nervously, “I forgot about that.” 

Multimouse rolled her eyes good-naturedly at the catʼs antics.

“Wait! You didnʼt answer my question. Is there anything you want from the café before they decide to close up for today?” He asked, unknowingly stepping into her personal space.

She pushed him away the same way she did when she, as Ladybug, pushed Chatʼs face away, with a finger to his nose. He went a little cross-eyed at that. It was cute.

“I actually want to sleep later on, so maybe skip the coffee and get me a peach chamomile tea instead?”

“Your wish is my command, ma Princesse.” He jumped off the baton, jostling it a little, and making Multimouse yelp in righteous indignation. She could hear him laughing as he jumped all the way down and made his way, sprinting, to the café.

“What a dork,” she said to herself.

Ah, well. At least she gets a free drink!

She should have patrols with Chat Noir as Multimouse more often. He doesnʼt flirt with her like he does Ladybug, and he talks to her rather familiarly, like a friend instead of a stranger, or a person he was trying to impress.

She quite liked this Chat Noir.


End file.
